


What hurts the most

by moonharuka7



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, gaythings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonharuka7/pseuds/moonharuka7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en una canción con el mismo nombre.<br/>Básicamente los sentimientos de Karkat sobre la muerte de Eridan.</p><p>One-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What hurts the most

**Author's Note:**

> ~ EriKar ~
> 
> Disclaimer: Homestuck no me pertenece, si no habría un putero de parejas super cool que a nadie le gustan y Karkat sería el rey de la orgía que crearía con los personajes.
> 
> La canción tampoco me pertenece. 
> 
> \----
> 
> Si les gusta y quieren más, denme comentarios c:

_Eran iguales. Tú siempre pensaste en que eran iguales. Él estaba solo, si bueno él era un sangre pura y estaba solo. Tu eres un mutante y estás solo, siempre estarás solo porque ahora que él murió nada tiene sentido, ni pies ni cabeza… Nada tiene sentido sin él. Había muchas veces que no podías comprenderlo, pero siempre supiste que estaba tan roto como tú. Había momentos en los que su afinidad era tal que podían complementarse a la perfección, pero existían las ocasiones en las que ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo en las opiniones del otro._

_Todo pasó demasiado rápido y ahora solamente estás en tu habitación, tirado, recordando todos los momentos que viviste con él. Estás atrapado en el meteorito por tres largos años y Gamzee te ha destrozado el corazón. No solo Gamzee, Terezi te ha roto por completo. Ahora solo añoras esas burbujas de sueño, porque podrías ser capaz de verle de nuevo en uno de los futuros alternos o simplemente en el sitio en el cual ha recaído el espíritu de Eridan, te rompe el corazón verle de esa forma, pero al menos está cerca de ti, incluso cuando en ocasiones no tiene ni idea de quién eres, eso es suficiente para ti._

_Diariamente te preguntas si de haber tratado a Eridan diferente las cosas serían otras, si de haber actuado cuando te diste cuenta de que las cosas no iban bien… Pero no puedes saberlo, quizás en otra cronología fue así, pero no tienes idea de si tu yo del futuro pueda hablarte sobre eso, te gustaría saber si hubo alguna ocasión en la que él y tu fueron felices… O simplemente, una cronología en la que él no fue tan infeliz, tu podrías vivir con el dolor solamente con ver su sonrisa. Porque no muchos sabían lo que la sonrisa de aquel pez te hacía sentir._

_Tú viste, cuando le arrebato la vida a Feferi, sabías que era porque se sentía demasiado mal consigo mismo, ella siempre fue muy importante para él… Tú nunca fuiste lo suficientemente querido como para que olvidara a la chica troll, siempre lo supiste, pero cuando ella murió tuviste que aceptar ese hecho como tu verdad. Quizás, no fue el hecho de la muerte de Feferi o de la muerte de Kanaya, solamente, quizás también se trataba un poco del hecho de que le quitara la vista a uno de tus mejores amigos… O era todo junto, todo era una GRAN mierda. Destrozó cada trozo de esperanza que tenías en él…  Por eso, es posible que nunca consiga un perdón, pero aun así tu molestia es menor al amor que sentiste por él._

_Porque todos los días esperas que él vuelva, que regrese a tu lado o que de alguna forma ambos se encuentren. Quizás si tu llegas a morir, él aun te este esperando y puedan estar juntos, porque él es el único que te entiende. Siempre lo fue y supones que ahora también lo es, incluso cuando la vida les ha separado. Todo el tiempo estás aterrado, pero él no va a volver y tú no puedes ir hacia él en este momento. Te aseguras a ti mismo que lo que más te duele es el hecho de haber sido tan cercano a él, de haberle utilizado como un salvavidas… Y que luego se haya ido. Tal vez tú hubieras podido hacer algo por él, si hubieras estado más cercano, si hubieras luchado por mantenerlo a tu lado… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Eso es lo único que puedes preguntarte una y otra vez. Incluso cuando sabías lo que eso traería. Habrías dicho que amarle, era lo que intentabas hacer. Aun cuando sabías que eso podría causar otras cosas… Incluso si Eridan no te correspondía, siempre intentaste que se diera cuenta de los sentimientos rojos que creías tener hacia él._

_También te has preguntado una y otra vez, que es lo que habría pasado si Kanaya le hubiera dejado vivir, así como dejo vivir a Gamzee. Pero, no puedes vivir en el “hubiera”. Sabes que no es sano, el pensamiento más feliz que puedes mantener es que en otra cronología, en la que Eridan confió en ti, ambos disfrutan de su compañía… Eso es lo más feliz que puedes esperar, porque si Gamzee enloqueció en más de una cronología, ¿qué tan imposible es pensar que Eridan te amo en otra? Todas las noches al ir a dormir, te imaginas que Eridan está recostado a tu lado, dándote tu calor, abrazándote… Y al estar juntos, inmediatamente tu dejas de estar solo. NO MÁS MASACRES. Sospechas que si Eridan no hubiera enloquecido de dolor, Gamzee tampoco habría matado a nadie, pero es estúpido seguir pensando así, ya no puedes cambiar el pasado._

_Sabías que Eridan merecía todo lo que Kanaya le hizo, incluso cuando eso ocasionó su muerte. Podría intercambiar sus errores, tú lo sabes, pero el camino que Eridan decidió seguir los separo tanto que incluso cuando quisiste disuadirlo de su decisión final, no te funcionó. Ahora puedes asegurarlo, lo que más te dolió fue estar cerca de él, lo que más te dolió no saber fue que podría haber sido diferente si Eridan… Si tú le hubieras amado de la forma que él esperaba… Te gustaría saber de qué forma podrías haberlo solucionado, pero ya todo está perdido, no hay alguien por quien llorar, solo seguir adelante._

_Pero ahora no está. No está aquí, Karkat. Y pese a lo que piensas a lo que tus brazos llenos de sangre piensan… TÚ NO DEBES MORIR AUN. Tu vida es importante, tu vida es muy importante y si realmente quieres a Eridan, si le quisiste y quieres que deje de doler, no puedes entregarte a esa locura…_

_Todo está bien, Kar. Sigue adelante, sigue por mí._

 


End file.
